Tu, Mi Dueño
by AnGeLuZ YuMi
Summary: Sesshoumaru desprecia todo lo que tenga que ver con Naraku, odia a su hermano y no soporta la idea de no tener a Colmillo de Acero...Pero Existe solo una cosa...o mas bien solo una persona que puede tranquilizarlo, su unica posesion. Lemon. Dejen Reviews!


**NOTA: Los personajes de Inuyasha no son míos son propiedad de mi Rumiko bonita (para que luego no me demanden ¬¬) pero si fueran míos…. Pues lean y se darán una idea jeje. **

**AnGeLuZ YuMi: Hola!! Solo quería decirles que este fic lo hice por que el caso de Sesshoumaru y Kagura me recuerda al de mi Shishio y Yumi, ya que Sesshoumaru y Shishio son los hombres poderosos y a la vista de todos son fríos , pero cuando se tratan de Yumi y Kagura cambian su forma de ser (aunque Sesshy es un poco mas frió) En realidad se parecen mucho haber …Tienen Ayudantes (claro los de Shishio son mejor) digamos que Rin es como Soujirou siempre sonriendo y de buen humor y además son como sus hijos. Una espada aunque Sesshy solo la agite y ya, Shishio sabe usarla bien aunque no pueda destruir tantas cosas con ella con solo agitarla, Son los malos de la serie (Sesshy a veces se muestra bueno jeje) Tienen una mirada mortal (aunque súper sexy xD) y lo mas pero mas importante…su vieja…su amor…su mujer…ahuevo Yumi y Kagura (Yumi esta mas buena jaja)**

**Bueno también esta historia contiene algo de Lemon si!!! Así que están advertidos en leerlo, pero no se hagan a todo el mundo se fascina el Lemon, otra cosa sigamos que este fic estaba destinado a otros personajes (y mas el Lemon) claro que para mi Shishio y Yumi, pero les digo cambie de parecer por que quería hacer un fic de esta pareja tan bonita y ps…así quedo jeje. Y además lo acabe en un día jaja supongo que me entro la inspiración.**

**Aclaración: En este fic digamos que yo no le corte el brazo a Sesshy, de acuerdo, así que todo su hermoso cuerpo esta completito. **

**Viva Shishio & Yumi!! – Sesshoumaru & Kagura!!!**

**Tu Mi DueÑo**

A pesar de todas las cosas que se estaban suscitando en ese momento, el único pensamiento que abarcaba su mente, siendo el gran Youkai el mas fuerte estaba mostrando cierta preocupación, cierta preocupación que lo confundía habiendo tantas cosas en las cuales podía meditar, Como poder recuperar a Colmillo de Acero, como destruir a Naraku , tenia que destruir todas las extensiones de este mas su único pensamiento se refería a este ultimo propósito Las extensiones de Naraku , no era normal que pensara solo en Esa extensión , Esa extensión que lo había cautivado…

"Kagura"

Ese nombre daba vueltas y vueltas en su mente, por que demonios solo pensaba en la Ama de los Vientos, ¿Por qué? Seria que la conversación que tuvo con Naraku había afectado sus pensamientos.

**---IniCiO FlAsHBaCk---**

Hola Señor Sesshoumaru! – decía posado en un árbol un sujeto con piel de mandril.

Mmm…Aa.. Eres tu El insecto de Naraku, ahora que quieres no creo que hayas venido para que pueda eliminarte con mis manos.

Jaja, siempre tan impaciente señor Sesshoumaru, la verdad solo venia para informarle algo que podría ser interesante para usted.

Ah en serio y que podría ser… - preguntaba curioso el Joven Youkai.

Usted sabe que ahora soy lo suficiente fuerte por lo cual puedo crear y desechar a mis extensiones como se me de la gana.

Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo- Dijo Sesshoumaru para ver a donde llegaba esta conversación.

Ja pues vera mi Señor, aunque usted lo niegue se que tiene cierto interés en mi Primogénita.

UmH??

Si, me refiero a Kagura Señor – decía con malicia en su palabras el Hibrido

Ja no se de que hablas Naraku y no tengo tiempo como para escuchar tus tonterías

Bueno mi Señor solo venia a avisarle que como ya tengo suficiente fuerza estoy pensando en deshacerme de unas cuantas extensiones y súbditos míos, y Kagura es de las primeras candidatas ya que ha mostrado en varias ocasiones traiciones hacia mi, rebeldía y a decir verdad no quiero nadie a mi lado con otro interés que no sea el de recuperar la perla de Shikon para cubrirla de maldad.

Y Kagura que tiene hacer o que?

Ve mi señor se que le interesa mi primogénita

Ah!... yo solo preguntaba, ya que si eres tan inteligente como dices, por que creaste a Kagura si esta te traiciona- Decía Sesshoumaru tratando de entender el plan de Naraku

Ja pues vera jamas pensé que el pensamiento de Kagura cambiara, ahora ella busca su libertad y la forma de destruirme, aunque debo de admitir que de eso me di cuenta ya hace tiempo mas no la quise eliminar solo por el motivo que pensé que podía serme útil en algunos momentos ya que yo poseo su corazón y sin mi ayuda ella jamas será libre, por eso debo de destruirla.

Y eso por que?

POR QUE YO SOY SU DUEÑO

Esas palabras causaron gran coraje en Sesshoumaru que ataco el árbol donde el Mandril se posaba destruyendo como era lógico la maronieta que Naraku había mandado

**---FiN FlaSHBaCk ---**

Después de esa conversación que tuvo con Naraku las últimas palabras del Madrid retumbaban en su cabeza…

DEBO DESTRUILA POR QUE SOY SU DUEÑO

Sesshoumaru era el Youkai mas poderoso por lo cual no entendía como podía preocuparse por una Creación de un ser tan repugnante y cobarde como Naraku pero aun así le interesaba…

Kagura era lo único que le importaba ahora, tenia que encontrarla y saber como estaba , aunque sea fingiendo que seria un encuentro por casualidad para lo cual pidió a Yaken y a Rin que buscaran algo para comer y que investigaran sobre la guarida de Naraku.

Sesshoumaru usando su gran olfato trataba de buscar a Kagura , pero su olfato no lo conducía a ningún lugar ; por su mente paso la idea de que Naraku ya la había destruido y al pensar esto Sesshoumaru se detuvo y empezó a meditar en lo que estaba haciendo , cuando encontrara a Kagura que le diría que venia por que estaba preocupado , no podía decirle eso el Gran Sesshoumaru no podía aceptarlo , se quedo pensando en lo que diría por varios minutos sin ni siquiera moverse de su lugar hasta que una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos…

Sesshoumaru que haces aquí tan solito? – preguntaba una Youkai de los vientos

Ah?...Kagura

Si soy yo, ahora dime que haces aquí sin tus ayudantes eh? ¿Será que buscas la guarida de Naraku? - preguntaba Kagura con curiosidad

Estas bien, que bueno… – suspiro el Youkai

¿Que fue lo que dijiste?

No nada… no no dije nada – trataba de esconder lo que había dicho el dueño de la caballera plateada – Además no tengo por que darte explicaciones y menos a ti

Ja! Yo que me preocupo por ti – decía Kagura

Umh! Pues no necesito que te preocupes, no necesito la compasión ni la preocupación de nadie y menos de una mujer tan repugnante que lleva impregnado el olor del maldito de Naraku – Dijo fríamente Sesshoumaru para ocultar lo que realmente deseaba.

Jem!! A veces no se ni por que me importas y me gustas tanto – decía un tanto indignada Kagura , para después darse cuanta del gran error que había cometido al haberle dicho esas palabras a Sesshoumaru.

Al escuchar esto Sesshoumaru se quedo callado para poder procesar las palabras que acababa de escuchar, Kagura le había dicho que le importaba y lo quería, la mente de Sesshoumaru se quedo en blanco al escuchar esto.

Ahora Kagura tenia que hacer algo el silencio de Sesshoumaru no le ayudaba mucho, no sabia que decir lo que había dicho era la verdad pero no quería aceptarla…bueno aun no.

Kagura??

Esa palabra saco a la Ama de los Vientos de sus pensamientos

Si?? – ahora era lo único que le quedaba por decir a la Youkai

Tu que haces aquí? – Preguntaba Sesshoumaru algo nervioso ya que las palabras de Kagura aun estaban presentes en el .

Aaah…Pues yo…Yo…solo pasaba por….aquí…si solo eso - Contestaba Kagura demasiado nerviosa ya que no le ayudaba en nada ver a Sesshoumaru con una mirada fija hacia ella – además me dijiste que que me importaba pues lo mismo te digo, según tu soy un ser repugnante por que fui creada por Naraku o no? Aunque eso…no significa…que no tenga…sentimientos.

Esas palabras dejaron que el silencio invadiera esa atmósfera llena de confusión pero completamente llena de pasión.

Sesshoumaru por fin reacciono ante las palabras de esa mujer así que lo único que hizo fue darle la espalda para retirarse ya que ya había conseguido lo que deseaba desde un principio…saber que SU Kagura esta bien…

Espera…Sesshoumaru no te vayas…Por Favor!! – fueron las palabras que dijo la dominadora de vientos soltó sin pensar en lo que decía solamente eso era lo que deseba.

Sesshoumaru voltio al escuchar estas palabras que no solo salían de la boca de Kagura si no también salían de los mas profundo de su ser.

¿Por qué no quieres que me vaya? – Preguntaba muy atento Sesshoumaru a la respuesta que Kagura le diría.

Kagura tenia que decírselo no podía morir sin saber también cuales eran los sentimientos de Sesshoumaru hacia ella o si es que lo tenia.

¿Es que acaso no te has dado cuenta?

¿No sabes lo que siento por ti?

¿No sabes que es lo que me haces sentir cuando estas a mi lado?

Todas esas preguntas solamente pulían el pensamiento de Sesshoumaru, hace tiempo que el notaba que Kagura se interesaba en el, pero no suponía que de esa forma , pensaba que solo lo buscaba para ayudarla a acabar a Naraku el pensaba que era la única razón de esas visitas tan seguidas y misteriosas...

¿O es acaso que no quieres saberlo? – Esa ultima pregunta saco a Sesshoumaru de sus conclusiones, por lo cual hizo que este preguntara.

¿Lo que sientes por mí? ¿Lo que te hago sentir? – yo no se nada de eso Kagura, supongo que por ser una extensión mas de Naraku lo único que deseas es acabar con el para conseguir tu Libertad y la única manera de hacerlo es teniendo a alguien que te ayude a lograrlo como lo hace el maldito de Naraku que mande a sus peones hacer lo que el desea, por lo cual me lleva a suponer que solo me necesitas para ser libre y la única manera de hacerlo es acabando con ese estupido mandril…

Esas fueron las frías palabras que salieron de los labios del Youkai poseedor de esos hermosos ojos.

Estas palabras destruían a Kagura por dentro como es que el Hombre que amaba pensaba que solo lo estaba utilizando para destruir al ser más repugnante en este mundo, en verdad Sesshoumaru no había podido ver en ella , no había visto ese gran amor que tenia ella por el…

Lo único que Kagura hizo fue bajar la mirada ya que estaba totalmente desolucionada de lo que le había dicho Sesshoumaru pensaba que el ya se había dado cuenta y que podría sentir el también algo por ella, pero no era así, si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de los sentimientos hacia el… No podía creerlo…

Sesshoumaru veía a Kagura en verdad lo que le había dicho la había afectado, no era que no se hubiera dado cuenta, lo que pasaba es que el no o quería aceptar ya que estaría también aceptando ese sentimiento tan profundo que tenia por Kagura.

Tenia que hacer algo, Kagura se veía muy deprimida y le dolía mucho verla de esa forma, muchas veces se negó a ayudarla, no era que no quisiera, el no deseaba quererla mas de ella debido a que con solo verla y charlar en varias ocasiones con ella había hecho que se cautivara, y si pasaban todo su tiempo juntos ahora ya no podría vivir sin ella, su corazón le pertenecería a Kagura ¿Se volvería mas fuerte o mas débil, debido a ese sentimiento humano? Ya no importaba nada, tenia a Kagura frente a el , debía hacer algo lo que su corazón le indicara sin importar lo que fuera…

¿Y ahora por que pones esa cara? – esa pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que volviera a observar a Sesshoumaru que ya estaba demasiado cerca de ella.

Ah…No nada – decía Kagura tratando de esconder su rostro ya que si lo veía fijamente a los ojos ella sabía que no soportaría las ganas de llorar.

Y cuando estaba apunto de soltar una lagrima, Sesshoumaru tomo el rostro de ella brindándola una tierna caricia al igual que una sonrisa, era la primera ves que Kagura lo veía sonreír de esa manera sin malicia sin algún sentimiento negativo…

Sesshoumaru veía el rostro de Kagura estaba apunto de liberar lagrimas pero el no iba a dejar que lo hiciera en esos momentos ella se veía muy hermosa, ya estaba decidido no dejaría que Kagura volviera a sufrir, el la protegería y estaría con ella a pesar de lo que pudiera pasar de lo que pudieran decir.

Sabes es muy gracioso ver que tu mente cae en la confusión…

Ah! – fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a suspirar Kagura ya que…

Sesshoumaru atraía el bello rostro de esta hacia el con el único propósito de besar esos labios que alguna vez deseo con tanto fervor…

Kagura solo sentía una calidez en ese momento, no podía creer que Sesshoumaru la estuviera besando…con una ternura y delicadeza lo cual hizo que una lágrima de felicidad descendiera de la mejilla de esta Manipuladora de Vientos… Haciendo que esta respondiera el beso aforrándose del cuello del Youkai y como era de esperarse Sesshoumaru tampoco se quedo atrás así que tomo sensualmente de la cadera a Kagura, mientas los dos profundizaban cada vez más ese beso que fue deseado por tanto tiempo.

A la mente de Kagura solo venia la felicidad no quería finalizar ese beso jamás, quería que el tiempo se detuviera, lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era quedarse en los brazos del hombre al que amaba tan profundamente.

Finalmente se separaron un poco para tomar aire pero sin dejar de abrazarse Kagura dijo…

Sesshoumaru…yo… te a…- pero fue silenciada por el Youkai esta vez fue un beso menos intenso y duradero.

Lo se…no me tienes que decir nada…solamente quería estar seguro de ello…

¿A que te refieres? Yo pensé que no sabias nada de mis sentimientos hacia ti..

Jem, bueno lo que dije antes no es verdad, así que me retracto de ello…Yo solamente quería estar totalmente seguro de que…

¿De que? – Preguntaba Kagura ladeando un poco su cabeza pero aun fijando su mirada en Sesshoumaru.

De que me pertenecieras en verdad…quería estar seguro de que eras mía…Kagura…

Kagura se quedo pasmada, lo único que Sesshoumaru quería era comprobar los sentimientos que tenia ella hacia el y en cierta forma los de el hacia ella , bueno ya no era necesario pensar tanto las cosas lo importante era que estaba con el..

Eres un tonto lo sabias!! – fue lo que dijo Kagura al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba en el pecho de su amado.

Ja, si lo se, pero… ahora esta vez el joven Youkai fue el silenciado por el beso de su amada que no tenia ni la mínima intención de alejarse esta noche de el.

Sesshoumaru – dijo la hermosa mujer al finalizar el beso - ¿Qué pasa? – sabes no se si sea muy pronto pero yo quiero…estar contigo esta noche…por que no se cuanto tiempo mas me quede de vida ya que Naraku desea matarme y deseo estar contigo estos últimos momentos así que…

Shh!! – dijo Sesshoumaru poniendo un dedo en los labios de Kagura , no me digas eso si , yo también quiero estar contigo y no voy a dejar que ese maldito de Naraku te ponga una mano encima , así que no pienses en eso ahora si , solo piensa en nosotros en nuestra vida juntos…de acuerdo?

Lagrimas se mostraban en los ojos de Kagura no sabia que Sesshoumaru deseba eso, no pensaba que podría ser tan profundo lo cual obviamente no le molesto.

Sesshoumaru de nuevo atrajo el rostro de Kagura hacia el, para comenzar lo que seria inevitable negar ahora.

//LeMoN!!! Zii!!! Ya EmPeZo///

Sus besos estaban llenos de pasión, en verdad Sesshoumaru demostraba experiencia y mas en las caricias que le brindaba a la Joven a lo largo del beso, así que unas dudas extrañas vinieron a la mente de Kagura ¿Con cuantas ya ha estado Sesshoumaru? ¿Habrá alguna forma de hacerlo que a el le agrade? ¿Seré lo suficientemente buena para el? Como de ese tipo de preguntas aparecieron en la mente de Kagura, pero se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena estarse preguntando ese tipo de cosas, lo único importante que iba a hacer el amor con Sesshoumaru ahora eso era lo único importante.

Los labios de Sesshoumaru eran calidos y mostraban gran agilidad en el cuello de Kagura

Lo único que ella hacia era gemir por las cosas que Sesshoumaru le estaba haciendo.

Sesshoumaru besaba su cuello y daba en ocasiones pequeños mordiscos para que su amada soltara suspiros y gemidos. Sesshoumaru fue recostando a Kagura en el pasto la cual solo mostraba un sonrojo en su rostro.

Al estar encima de ella, el se dispuso a retirar lentamente el kimono que traía puesto Kagura , lo hizo con cuidado dejando por ahora solo los senos descubiertos a la vista de sus ojos , tan indefensa…tan hermosa …tan suya…

Sesshoumaru sabia que debía hacer gozar a Kagura así que con una de sus manos comenzó a masajear el seno derecho de Kagura y con su boca a besar y lamer el otro…

aaahhh…eran las palabras que salían de la boca de la joven Youkai ante tal acción de Sesshoumaru.

Al terminar de probar los senos de Kagura, Sesshoumaru comenzó a despojar a Kagura completamente de su kimono, ahora sus ojos solo veían lo bella que era…estaba completamente desnuda mostrando su cuerpo ante el ser que mas amaba en este mundo, el sin mas espera volvió a los labios de Kagura el cual ella recibió con gusto, ahora ese beso era incontrolable se mostraba una increíble pasión , sus lenguas jugaban se enredaban…cada vez mas…tanto era la desesperación de Kagura de tener esos labios que alguna vez de ellos escucho palabras tan frías…ahora estos la besaban con amor y deseo…Ella no quería dejar de saborear esos labios ya que se habían vueltos calidos, Kagura mordió el labio inferior de Sesshoumaru y sin dejar de besarse un poco de sangre escurría por los labios del Youkai que ahora finalizaba el beso pero sin dejar de ver el rostro de su Kagura que solo le sonreía con gran dulzura.

Kagura noto que la sangre del labio de Sesshoumaru seguía ahí, así que alzo un poco su rostro para limpiar con su lengua ese rastro de sangre…

Sesshoumaru solo sonrió ante tal acción y comenzó a besar el cuerpo de Kagura y bajando con cada beso que daba hasta llegar…a esa parte…donde estaba el placer de ambos…Sesshoumaru la contemplo por unos momentos estaba decidido hacer Kagura suya pero también tenia que estar seguro de algo para no lastimarla…

Kagura? – Fue lo que dijo el joven de cabellos plateados

Si, que pasa? – Le contestaba Kagura un tanto excitada

Eres…Virgen? – Le preguntaba Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba su rostro

Ah...Pues yo… - Kagura no sabia que decirle, ¿Acaso si le decía que si, el ya no querría estar con ella? …Bueno digamos que no tengo tanta experiencia- Le contestaba sonrojada y a la vez nerviosa.

No te preocupes – Sonreía el Youkai - me alegra saber que voy a ser el primero en tu vida, el primero en hacerte sentir cosas tan maravillosas – Le decía Sesshoumaru al oído a Kagura mientras que con su mano derecha le acariciaba el rostro.

Se que lo harás…por eso – Toma y besa la mano de Sesshoumaru - Haz lo que quieras conmigo por que soy tuya – y diciendo esto Kagura cerro los ojos lista para que lo que vendría después.

Sesshoumaru acaricio su rostro de nuevo y besándola comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de Kagura, acariciaba todo lo que era esa hermosa mujer , ahora solo le importaba acariciar las piernas de esta , tomaba la pantorrilla , los muslos y al ir subiendo , Sesshoumaru profundizo el beso con Kagura para poder…Introducir los dedos en la Vagina de Kagura , tocaba todo dentro de ella , sus dedos comenzaron a empaparse de ese liquido tibio dentro de ella , Kagura solo gemía de placer…

Cada vez más profundo Sesshoumaru metía sus dedos en ella, Kagura sentía como se empapaba por dentro…Su cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más y sentía como algo recorría su espalda…

Sesshoumaru saco sus dedos de ella , estaban tibios y bañados de ese liquido transparente , subió sus dedos a la altura de su rostro y no se imagino lo que Kagura estaba apunto de hacer…

Tomo la mano Sesshoumaru la atrajo hacia ella e introdujo los dedos en su boca probando su sabor al mismo tiempo que el de Sesshoumaru. El joven Youkai la miraba atónito pero en verdad Kagura lo había excitado con esa acción, besaba y chupaba sus dedos de una manera tan sensual nunca despegando su mirada de el.

Sesshoumaru bajo rápidamente ahora sin besar nada del cuerpo de Kagura ahora buscaba lo que siempre había deseado…la vagina de Kagura la cual punzaba después de haber introducido los dedos de este. Se acerco a este metiendo su lengua para lamer el ser de su amada.

aaahhh…Sesshoumaru…continúa…aaahhh - Eran las palabras que salían de una excitada Kagura

El Youkai solo escucha las agitadas peticiones de Kagura, su lengua se adentraba cada vez mas, lamía lo que le era posible, lo hacia sin detenerse todo para que ella gozara…

Kagura no quería que el se detuviera el placer era incontrolable, así que sus manos bajaron hasta donde estaba la cabeza de Sesshoumaru y enredo sus dedos en la cabellera plateada de su amor al mismo tiempo que levantaba las caderas para que Sesshoumaru metiera mas su lengua en ella. Kagura gemía y gemía el placer que Sesshoumaru le producía era indescriptible pero…ella también tenia que hacerle algo…Ella era una mujer ágil y podía también despertar en Sesshoumaru sensaciones que solo tendría con ella así que…Kagura se aferro de los cabellos de Sesshoumaru jalándolo hacia arriba para quedar frente a frente.

Una sonrisa se postro en los labios de Kagura, beso a Sesshoumaru pero este fue un tanto corto y poco a poco se fue levantado con el , pero hizo que este se recargara en un árbol que estaba muy cerca de ahí , Sesshoumaru no sabia que tenia planeado Kagura pero no se negaría a lo que ella quisiera hacer con el.

Ahora me toca a mi no crees? – Le dijo Kagura con una voz sensual – Kagura ahora besaba el cuello de Sesshoumaru y con sus manos retiraba la ropa y los pedazos de armadura que este traía puestos. Sesshoumaru sentía las manos curiosas de Kagura sobre el, sus manos eran tan suaves y lujuriosas…Como su boca besaba su cuello…

Kagura dejo el cuello de Sesshoumaru para probar los pectorales y el abdomen de el centímetro A centímetro, su lengua probaba el atlético cuerpo de su amor…Su abdomen estaba tan bien formado…tan marcado…tan apetitoso…Kagura no perdió tiempo besaba ese cuerpo que nunca imagino tener, verlo de esa forma y mucho menos creía que fuera para ella…

Kagura dejo de probar el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru para besar esos labios que tanto deseaba en ella, una de las manos de Kagura jugaba con los cabellos plateados del Youkai mientras que ellos se besaban intensamente…Sesshoumaru coloco su mano en la cabeza de Kagura para dejar caer los cabellos aprisionados de esta para así también jugar con ellos y debía de admitirlo la belleza de Kagura incremento ya que se veía muy sexy con el cabello suelto. Mientras el beso se llevaba acabo la otra mano de Kagura no pudo quedarse quieta así que comenzó a acariciar el pecho de su amado hasta que…comenzó a acariciar sobre la tela el "miembro" de Sesshoumaru.

Aahh…Kagura…no pensé que…- Trataba de decir el Youkai entre besos - Shh!!! Solo disfruta – Le decía Kagura aun tocando el miembro del joven.

Kagura se canso de solo poder tocar por "encimita" así que retiro todo lo que encontró para poder ver ese miembro que ahora estaba erecto y a toda su extensión. Kagura solo sonrió al ver tal cosa…su instinto de mujer estaba por encima de todo quería hacer cosas que jamás hubiera imaginado pero realmente deseaba hacerle a Sesshoumaru. Así que comenzó a acariciar el miembro.

Sesshoumaru, solo veía a Kagura jugar con su miembro lo acariciaba lo movía de un lado a otro y eso realmente le agradaba se sentía sumamente excitado al ver que Kagura tocaba su hombría…Pero Kagura no solo quería jugar…Llevo su boca hasta el miembro para comenzar a chupar cada parte de este…Sesshoumaru gemía por lo que hacia Kagura, ella estaba probando su parte mas sensible…

Sesshoumaru tomo a Kagura por la nuca con el fin de que ella adentrara mas el Pene a su boca, el estaba gozando mucho de eso, Kagura lo había excitado…El podía ver como Kagura se tragaba a su miembro…Ahora necesitaba tener a Kagura…tenerla hacerla suya…penetrarla…solamente penetrarla…

Ven acá – Le dijo Sesshoumaru a Kagura mientras ella sacaba el miembro de su boca.

Sesshoumaru se encimo en Kagura y bruscamente la abrió de piernas para colocar solo la punta de su miembro en la Vagina de Kagura y moverlo de arriba abajo.

Kagura ya quería sentir a Sesshoumaru dentro de ella, ya lo necesitaba, ella lo amaba demasiado y quería estar solo con el…Sesshoumaru observo el deseo en Kagura así que…Dejo que su pene fuera entrando poco a poco para no lastimar a Kagura ,hasta que esta dejo salir un fuerte…

Sesshoumaru…hazme mujer ya…hazme tuya…solo tuya…Estas palabras hicieron que Sesshoumaru perdiera el control, comenzó a penetrar a Kagura mas fuerte y cada vez mas rápido.

Kagura solo gritaba de placer podía sentir a Sesshoumaru dentro de ella…

Sesshoumaru la penetraba muy rápido y fuerte, sus manos se apoyaban en la cintura de Kagura, ella aferro sus piernas en la cadera de Sesshoumaru para hacer mas intensa la penetración. Kagura gritaba de placer trato de acercarse al pecho de Sesshoumaru aforrándose a su cuello y enterrando un par de uñas en la espalda de este.

Sesshoumaru!!...no te detengas…sigue…por favor… - Decía Kagura entre gemidos

Sesshoumaru se excitaba cada vez más que escuchaba a Kagura gritar su nombre, tomo la cadera de Kagura para levantarla, quedando el de nuevo recargado en el árbol y Kagura sentado sobre el y el miembro. Sesshoumaru seguía penetrando a Kagura pero ahora ella podía sentir como el miembro entraba y salía totalmente de su cuerpo ya que esa posición era más placentera.

Más...Más…más…dame mas…- Decía Kagura perdiendo el control de su excitación

Sesshoumaru tomando la cadera de Kagura hizo que su miembro entrara aun mas rápido y fuerte por petición de su amada, los dos habían llegado a su clímax dejando así salir el orgasmo…los gritos de placer de ambos inundaron el lugar al igual que el liquido blanco de Sesshoumaru inundaba el ser de Kagura.

Kagura cayo totalmente cansada sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru, quien solo la atrapo en su fuertes brazos, abrazándola con amor , Sesshoumaru sintió en la espalda de Kagura esa marca…esa marca que hace que recuerde que ella ha tenido momentos de sufrimiento…sufrimiento que ahora el borraría y no dejaría que se repitiera. Ahora Kagura era suya, solo de el, y no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño, que nadie la alejara de el…ni siquiera su creador…

Sesshoumaru?

Dime, hermosa

Hermosa?

Si, eres hermosa, además eres Mi hermosa…que pasa?

No nada, solo quería asegurarme de que estabas aquí, de que no era un sueño, como siempre…

NO esta vez no es un sueño, y no me voy a ir, estaré siempre contigo, ya no quiero que nada me separe de ti.

En serio? Jamás te iras de mi lado? – Le preguntaba al dueño de los cabellos plateados – no, no me iré jamás- y besando a Kagura Sesshoumaru sello una promesa a la dueña de los vientos.

Tranquila hermosa te lo prometo – Le decía Sesshoumaru con una sonrisa

De acuerdo, hermoso – Dijo Kagura con picardía

Ja , ahora descansa , que mañana tendremos que buscar a Yaken y a Rin que no se en donde podrán estar , que me dejaste muy cansado.

Je, en serio? Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte por que así será diario – Dice Kagura mientras se acurruca en la curva de cuello de Sesshoumaru

Te amo –le dijo Sesshoumaru al ver que estaba a punto de caer dormida

Yo también –le contesto Kagura mientras le daba un beso al cuello de Sesshoumaru

Siempre estaremos juntos –dijo Sesshoumaru mientras besaba su frente y retiraba un cabello que tapaba el rostro de Kagura - nunca dejare de amarte hermosa

Ni yo hermoso, eres lo más importante para mí.

Sesshoumaru solo sonrió ante la respuesta de Kagura, y se dispuso a descansar aun abrazando a Kagura que colocaba una mano en su pecho.

Y así ambos cayeron dormidos, exhaustos pero felices, ambos junto al ser que más amaban en el mundo, junto al ser que se hizo indispensable en sus vidas ese que jamás dejarían ir.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi: Hola!! Les gusto o no? Saben yo sigo diciendo que puse mas Lemon que historia jaja bueno eso es lo que me han dicho varios amigos jeje pero el chiste es demostrar el amor de estos personajes o no? Y pues el Lemon es la forma mas fácil jaja, o al menos eso pienso jeje.**

**ESTE FIC ES 10000000000 MEXICANO como yo. **


End file.
